fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
OPW 27/11/16
(A video recaps OPW: Evolution. Mil Muertes is shown easily defeating Fenix. Paul London and Brian Kendrick vs Shane Thorne and Nick Miller is set for the next OPW event. Ethan Carter is shown beating Tyrus. Drew Gulak vs Jushin Liger is recapped, with Gulak tapping Liger out to the Gu-Lock. Finally, Tommy End is shown winning the OPW Championship in the battle royal.) SEGMENT 1: ''William Regal comes down to the ring to a huge pop from the crowd. '' Regal: Today is truly a great day for Omega Pro Wrestling. We are one night removed from OPW: Evolution but given its success with two phenomenal matches in Drew Gulak vs Jushin Liger and the battle royal for the OPW Championship, I think right now is an appropriate time to announce the next OPW special event… OPW: Warzone Alpha!!! But before we go any further, please allow me to welcome the first Omega Pro Wrestling Champion… TOMMY END! Tommy End’s music hits and he walks down to the ring to a standing ovation from the crowd. End holds the title up on the apron and enters the ring, looking around. The crowd remains on their feet for End. End: What I need each and every one of you to do right now is shut up and sit down. I am not here to entertain you. I am not your zoo animal. I am the champion of this show. You will not applaud when I come out, you will sit down in quiet reverence, gracious that I CHOOSE to bless you all with my presence. I am a vindictive man, and I seek vengeance. Not to anyone in the back, not to anyone I’ve ever faced in my career, but vengeance against all of you. All of you men and women in the crowd who never let me become the superstar that I should have been from the very start. It’s been an uphill battle for me from the beginning. I am a real fighter. No average wrestler in the back knows the things I do, no average wrestler in the back is trained in the martial arts that I am trained in. I care not about whoever you want to call the “best striker” in this company. There is only ONE true striker in this company and that’s me. Trust me, I am thoroughly resolved in my conquest. This championship is only the beginning of what I’m capable of. I stood back and watched as your favorites zoomed past me, and I’m tired of it. Nobody cheered for Tommy End when he was just a young boy starting out and fighting on the streets, and now I don’t expect any of you to cheer for me as champion. I don’t need you to buy the T-Shirts they make for me, nor do I need you to stand here and clap for me. I am the champion, that’s a fact, and it’s not on any of your merits, it’s solely on mine. I will be one of the three World Champions of the RRW all in due time, now all you need to do is quietly observe the beginning of the legend that is Tommy End. End drops the mic and walks to the back to a mixed reaction. Regal: Ladies and gentlemen, your OPW Champion. Now back to what I was saying, which actually I hope Tommy End stayed out for, but regardless – There must be a number one contender for the OPW Championship crowned. I recognize a few very solid candidates, some of which you may agree with, either happily or begrudgingly. Next week, there will be a fatal four way to crown the next number one contender for the OPW Championship, and tonight there will be FOUR qualifying matches to determine who enters that match! Ladies and gentlemen… LET THE SHOW BEGIN! Regal’s music hits and he walks to the back as the crowd pops. SEGMENT 2: Curtis Axel is backstage when Cathy Kelly comes up to him. Kelly: Excuse me, Curtis. Can I get your thoughts on your performance in the OPW Championship Battle Royal, and the post-elimination attack on you by the group of Samuel Shaw, Ethan Carter III, and Magnus? Axel: What do you want me to say about my performance? It was PERFECT. I stood tall with two eliminations, did I not? I’ve also beaten ALL three of those men that chose to attack me. I don’t care if they’re upset and want to take their anger out on me. Samuel Shaw is a loser. Ethan Carter is a loser. Magnus is a loser. You know what all these losers have in common? They came from the same loser piece of crap company. Meanwhile, I have continued the great legacy of my father and his before him, remaining as the cream of the crop, and the elite of the elite. Let all three of them come at me, and I’ll take them all down. They’re good, I’ll admit it. But they’re also going to need to recognize that no matter how good you are, nobody else will be as good as I am, because… I’m better than perfect. Axel walks out for his match but suddenly bumps into Tyrus. Tyrus and Axel stare down for a moment before Axel walks out. MATCH 1: Curtis Axel vs Matt Sydal - Winner Enters Fatal Four Way Axel rolls away from a Shooting Star Press, and goes for the Perfect-Plex but Sydal fights out of it and lands on his feet. Sydal goes for a clothesline and accidentally bumps Axel into the ref. Sydal checks on the ref and Axel low-blows Sydal and takes advantage with a roll-up. The ref comes too and begins to count but Magnus, Ethan Carter, and Samuel Shaw jump the ring. Axel gets distracted and Sydal nails Axel with a superkick for the 3 count. SEGMENT 3: After the match, Carter, Magnus, and Shaw enter the ring. Carter: Look at this WORTHLESS, PATHETIC, FU— Magnus: Ethan, buddy, relax. We can sit here and call Curtis bad words all day, I mean don’t doubt me, I’d love to do that, but we have something more important to do. This is a message to William Regal. Don’t think that we can’t see how it is, that you’re showing favoritism to Curtis Axel all because you knew his father and because you’re all from the same company. What, are we second rate humans because we didn’t come from where you did? Shaw: It’s true. We’re done dealing with the injustice. We all get suspended for weeks at a time while Curtis Axel cheats and gets away with it? This is a message to William Regal, Curtis Axel, and the rest of the OPW. We are here, and we’re going to change things. We won’t stand back and allow men like Curtis Axel to make this show hell. Carter: We are going to end Curtis Axel, as a warning to anyone else who tries to do what he does. We will make OPW pure, by cleaning out one piece of garbage at a time, starting with Curtis Axel. Carter picks up Axel, while Shaw and Magnus prepare to attack… BUT TYRUS RUNS DOWN FOR THE SAVE!!! Tyrus chases off Carter, Shaw, and Magnus, and helps Axel up. Carter, Shaw, and Magnus escape through the crowd while Tyrus and Axel stand in the ring. MATCH 2: Mil Muertes vs Hirooki Goto - Winner Enters Fatal Four Way Muertes and Goto fight hard for 14 minutes but Muertes picks up the win at 13 minutes with a big running powerbomb. SEGMENT 4: The titantron shows a black foggy brick building. A machine gun is heard firing off into the distance. Steel chains descend from the building, and the vignette pans to a shot with text saying… “GUNNER: NEXT WEEK” HoHo Lun is backstage when Cathy Kelly comes up to him. Kelly: Excuse me, HoHo. Can I get your thoughts on being passed up in these fatal four way matches? You had strong momentum but made it to neither the OPW battle royal nor the next match at Warzone Alpha. What are your new plans? Lun: Well Cathy, the only thing I can do is what I always do. Go out there and try my best. And who knows Cathy, every missed opportunity is only one more thing I’ll be able to do later on. William Regal walks up to Kelly and Lun. Regal: That’s the attitude I like to see, HoHo. I’d like to formally announce right now, a new championship for OPW. The X-Division championship – The first champion shall be crowned at Warzone Alpha, in a fatal four way Ultimate X match. HoHo Lun… I’d like to officially announce you as the first competitor in the match. Good luck. Regal walks off. Lun: That’s what I mean. A new opportunity every day of the week. Lun walks off too while Kelly looks on. MATCH 3: '''Noam Dar vs Mustafa Ali - Winner Enters Fatal Four Way Dar and Ali put on a good match for 15 minutes. Ali wins with the tiger suplex at 9 minutes. '''SEGMENT 5: BREAKING: Gran Metalik, Akira Tozawa, Da Mack, DJ Zema Ion, Sean Maluta, and Rockstar Spud have been signed to OPW. Drew Gulak comes out to the ring to nuclear heat. Gulak paces back and forth before beginning to speak. Gulak: I ended it. I ended it. I ENDED A LEGEND. Jushin Thunder Liger is GONE, ERASED, and soon to be FORGOTTEN. I did it all myself, and now here I stand with the widest smile I’ve ever had on my face. You may call me a psychopath, a sadist, a jerk, whatever. I know what I truly am; a genius. A genius that has elevated myself to greater heights than I ever thought. I should be called up to the main roster RIGHT NOW. I should be the automatic number one contender. What I did to Jushin Liger was supposed to be a onetime thing. I am not that type of man… But I do love what I did. I love to hurt people. And I will continue to do so. Jack Gallagher tonight, Mil Muertes, Mustafa Ali, and Matt Sydal next week. Then Tommy End at Warzone Alpha. You will all SUFFER, just like Jushin Liger did, and just like anyone else who’s foolish enough to step up against me will. Gallagher’s music plays and interrupts Gulak. '''MAIN EVENT: '''Jack Gallagher vs Drew Gulak - Winner Enters Fatal Four Way Gulak is ready to put Gallagher away… but the lights go dark. When they come on, Gulak is laid out. Gallagher looks confused while Gulak gets up to his feet, clearly dazed… AND GALLGHER HITS THE ROLLING ELBOW FOR THE 3 COUNT AT 16 MINUTES! After the match, Gulak gets up angry and confused until the lights go out again. When they come on, a man in a ninja mask is standing in the ring against Gulak. The ninja pulls a kendo stick from his sword hilt around his back and beats down on Gulak. The ninja pulls Jushin Thunder Liger’s mask out of his pocket… AND PULLS IT OVER GULAK’S FACE!!! The ninja stands over the downed Gulak and begins to remove his mask to reveal… SEIYA SANADA!!! OPW comes to an end with Sanada standing over Gulak in the JLT mask.